Annuaire des meilleurs sites Harry Potter
by Emrah
Summary: Voici un annuaire regroupant les différents sites Harry Potter que j'ai jugé bon. ^^*venez voir, l'adresse 10, c'est une adresse de deux interviews concernant la sortie du tome 5!!!*^^
1. Explications

Salut !

                        Ce-ci est un annuaire de site sur HP. Je ne ferais pas d'ordre de classement, par exemple du meilleur au pire, je mettrai uniquement les adresse de site qui me semble bien à visiter.

EXPLICATIONS :

- Il y aura des catégories, exemple : images, fictions, téléchargements…

- Je continue uniquement si j'ai des reviews

- Les adresses ne sont pas des liens, il faudra pour les utiliser, les sélectionner, les copier dans la barre d'adresse, puis les coller.

- Je ne suis pas responsable du contenu que vous pourriez trouver par la suite sur les adresses de site que je vous communique.

- J'attends une collaboration de votre part par les reviews. Si vous me communiquez une adresse de site et que vous souhaitez que je la publie, il n'y a pas de problème d'autant que l'adresse du site soit correcte et qu'il s'agit d'un site Harry Potter.

J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop sérieux ! 


	2. Liens, partie 1

Catégorie générale

http://www.magecrivain.com02.com ; Description : Site avec des images, énormément de fanfics, un forum, un chat, des jeux… http://www.ecoledepoudlard.fr.st ; Description : Un super Poudlard interactif, suivre des cours ou vous balader sur le chemin de Traverse, ou encore dans les couloirs de Poudlard, c'est possible sur ce site ! 

*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#*_#

Ce-ci n'est que le début, j'attends vos reviews pour savoir si je continue ou non…


	3. Liens, partie 2

Bonjour !

Voici de nouvelles adresses de site, mais également une remarque.

J'ai remarqué que si je décidais de faire par catégorie, lorsque je ferai des updates, elles ne seront pas mise au début de la liste des fics car il n'y a pas d'ajout de chapitre, juste une modification. Donc j'ai décider d'ajouter en désordre les sites ça ne vous dérange pas ? 

3. Info envoyée par Terry : http://www.mondemagiquehp.com ; Description : beaucoup d'informations, un excellant Poudlard interractif ! Les inscriptions sont bloquées jusqu'au 8 janvier 2003.

4. Info envoyée par Sandrine : http://membres.lycos.fr/les3balai/ : Il s'agit du sien, il est tout neuf !

5. Info envoyée par HarryPotter (adresse du profile : http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=241691) : www.planetepotter.com ; Description : le forum du site est intéressant et il contient une section bibliothèque pour les fictions.

6. http://www.aidepc.net/harrypotter/ ; Description : une gazette du sorcier, des fics, une équipe génial, pas souvent mit à jour 

*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#*+#

Bon, vous me dites se que vous en pensez par les reviews. Okay ?


	4. Liens, partie 3

Bonjour !  
  
Tout d'abord un grand merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews ! Merci également à toutes les personnes qui participent en m'envoyant des adresses de site. J'attends toujours des reviews, ça fait vraiment trop plaisir ! Ah oui, dites-moi quel genre de site vous voulez. Okay ?  
  
7. Info envoyée par Terry : http://www.harryetcho.com02.com ; Description : Un poudlard interactif, des webmasters très sympas, et les inscriptions ne sont pas bloquées !  
  
8. http://harrypotter.free.fr ; Description : un site bien construit, graphique, enfin pas mal !  
  
9. http://www.harrypotterfrance.com ; Pas de description  
  
Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et. heu. je continue ? 


	5. Liens, partie 4

Bonjour bonjour !

Me voici de retour avec un lien très intéressant, il s'agit du numéro 10 !!!!!! C'est deux interviews concernant la sortie du 5ème tome de HP, qui est d'ailleurs fixée au 21 juin 2003 en anglais, et en novembre en Français. GRRR…

Ah oui, je voulais te remercier Lili, tu as tout à fait raison !

ATTENTION !heu… pour le site n° 6, je me suis trompé, il y a énormément de mise à jour, et elles sont très intéressantes.

Je suis vraiment désolé si j'ai pas mis l'adresse des sites que vous m'avez envoyés, mais il fallait que je vérifie si je ne les avais pas déjà mises, et là, je vais formater mon ordi dans... disons... 30 minutes ! Enfin bon… Promis, je ne les oublie pas, je les mettrai dans la prochaine news !

10. [http://www.europe1.fr/infos/depeche.jsp?idboitier=274932&chaine=3300#][1] ; Description : Interview avec la directrice de Gallimard + correspondance avec une personne à Londres concernant la sortie du 5ème tome de Harry Potter !

11. [http://sophieblack.v3w.net/][2] ; Description :Un site avec des fics, des quiz, des infos sur les livres, pas souvent mis à jour…

12. [http://groups.msn.com/lespotterfictions/][3] ; Description : Comunoté de potterfictions

Merci pour vos reviews ! Heu… vous voulez pas m'en relaisser une ?

   [1]: http://www.europe1.fr/infos/depeche.jsp?idboitier=274932&chaine=3300
   [2]: http://sophieblack.v3w.net/
   [3]: http://groups.msn.com/lespotterfictions/



End file.
